Leticia Perrota
Countess Leticia Perrota is the wife of Count Simeon Perrota, lord of Punta Rossa, Faro and Terracina. By marrying Simeon, she directly connected herself to the Magi Covenant, The Garden of Monsters. Leticia was born in Punta Rossa in 1201. Her father was a shipwright when Punta Rossa was little more than a fishing village. In her short lifespan, because of the Covenant of Monsters being established in 1214, her home town has grown substantially. Growing up, Leticia resented her family. Due to her strange gift (see below), they treated her like a witch. Leticia spent her time playing alone on half-made boats, helping her step-mother with women's work and trying to subtlety practice her power of entrancement without being too obvious. She began to disdain weak-willed people, finding that her entire family of five were among this category. The world always seemed too small to her. She wanted to learn everything she could, but little education was available to a young girl from a poor fishing village. Leticia doesn't know why she has the entrancement power she has, but has always appreciated it, even if others didn't. Unbeknownst to her, it is directly connected to Queen Miranda of Naralapthia, and is a warping virtue similar to that given to Queen Miranda by her god, _insert name here_. At age sixteen, the Magus Simeon Perrota arrived at the Covenant of Monsters, and his immediate interest in the townsfolk suddenly took the mystery and fear of the "Magi on the hill" from Leticia. He was genuinely interested in her and her people, and most of all, he was immune to her entrancement, which garnered her respect and belief that he was too strong-willed. Initially, she saw his friendship as someone who understood her in a way her family didn't. She longed for something bigger than being a washer-woman, and Simeon's life seemed to have an open avenue. She began spending as much time at the covenant as was permitted, and initially fell in love with the covenant's fascinating way of life. It was like a monastery, but with amazing things! And independence was celebrated rather than expectations of assimilation. She knew she belonged there. After spending more and more time with Simeon, within the year, she was in love. At the time, it would have been clear to anyone that she adored Simeon, with, perhaps, the exception of Simeon himself. _marriage story goes here_ Since marrying Simeon and inadvertently becoming a Baroness, Leticia has become a paragon in Punta Rossa. Her father and her youngest brother died in the early 1220's, and she has made slow, but honest progress at relating to her remaining brother and step-mother. As their Baroness, she has found a new love for Punta Rossa, probably, although she wouldn't admit it, because they finally respect her rather than disdain her. Certainly she is not unaware of the nay-sayers who believe she slept her way to fame and fortune, but she ignores such criticism, knowing her flush life to be a windfall that was personal, not out of avarice. With each passing year, she falls deeper in love with Simeon. She loves to learn anything and everything, and she sees him as both a husband and a teacher. She is uncompromising in her loyalty to him, and makes it well known on a regular basis.